The Port City of Crazy
by Adam Decker
Summary: This city is under a bad spell. Can the rangers break it? Sequel to Pirate Power. Fourth in Power Rangers Pirate Fighters series.


The Port City of Crazy

By Adam Decker

Overview: People in this town think that the rangers are pirates. Can the rangers break the spell? Sequel to Pirate Power

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the forth installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew found morphers and the crew became the Power Rangers. They are Daniel, Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They are being helped by the ranger historian, Andy Adams. Consair and his crew are attacking everyone and putting spells on places. Bad slpels. The worst kind of slelps around. The rangers are about the find one soon that they have to break it.

On the Great Power…

Captain Dewgone was sitting at the captain table on his ship. He served as the mentor to the Power Rangers. His martial arts skills weren't that bad, but he preferred the rangers to train each other. Daniel seemed good, but he also seemed ignorant at times. Captain Dewgone didn't want to think that he should question Daniel's position as leader, but he didn't know what else to think. He also didn't know who else should be leader. For now, he went to the deck where he saw a town approaching. He called the rangers up so that they would explore it.

On Consair's ship…

"So I see the rangers have found Dilunents," said Consair. "That's very interesting."

"Isn't that the crazy town?" asked his son Nuncius.

"Yes it is," said Consair. "Everyone there will think that the rangers are evil pirates wanting to cause trouble. I am also the fine mayor wanting to restore peace to the town and protect it from no good punks like the rangers. It's a good thing that I have this spell placed over the town or they would know better."

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you," said Consair's proud son.

"Excellent," said Consair. "Now we should get down there to make sure things go our way."

At the port city of Diluents…

"I wonder why this place is so strange," said Kayla.

"What do you mean?" asked Glen.

"I mean that no one came to greet us and it seems like they are avoiding us," said Kayla.

"I think that she's right," said Lois.

Just then a townsman came up to them.

"Listen," he said, "we don't want any trouble, but if you don't leave town, then you certainly are going to get some."

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel. "What's wrong with us?"

"You live an evil life along the sea and we don't like it. Stay away from us and our families or you'll regret it."

The guy walked away leaving the rangers very confused.

"Why is he acting like this?" asked Kayla. "What's wrong with us."

"Maybe they're under a spell," said Neal. "We should try and break it."

"Right," agreed Daniel.

The rangers went around the town, but nobody liked them. They found out that the people thought that they were pirates of some sort meant to take over the town. The rangers split up to look for a way to break the spell. They all wound up captured by the citizens and sent to jail.

"This is bad," said Daniel.

"Why'd they lock us up?" asked Kayla.

"They think that we're pirates," said Glen.

"We're pirate fighters," said Lois.

"What we need is a plan," said Neal.

"Alright," said Daniel, "what sort of plan?"

"You're the leader," said Glen. "You should think of the plan."

"Right," said Daniel. "Now what would be a good plan?"

"Maybe we should go to bed and then think of something in the morning," said Neal.

"That's a good plan," said Daniel. "Let's do that then."

At the mayor's house…

"Something bad is happening," said a townsfolk to the mayor.

"What is it?" asked Consair.

"This town has been overrun by pirates."

"That's bad."

"Yes it is bad. We have them imprisoned. What should we do next?"

"Execute them!"

"Shouldn't we put them on trial first?"

"You're right. We can't do anything unfairly or we're just as bad as them. Start the trial in the morning. If they really are evil pirates, then they will be executed."

That morning…

The rangers woke up and were escorted to court. They would represent themselves while the townsfolk would also represent themselves. The judge would be the mayor of the town. Unfortunately, the mayor was Consair.

"I now call this trial to session," said the judge. "State your names and why you are here."

"I'm Daniel," said Daniel. "My friends' names are Neal, Lois, Kayla, and Glen. We are here because we think the town is under a curse."

"The only thing this town is under," yelled a citizen, "is the evilness of you pirates!"

"We are not pirates!" screamed Daniel. "We are here to protect the world from an evil pirate bent on taking it over!"

"Order in the court!" said Consair. "How do you intend to prove that you aren't pirates and (he said this in a tone that made the ranger think that he wasn't treating them fairly) that this place is under a spell?"

"It's not absurd!" yelled Daniel. "It's true!"

"Chill," said Kayla. "It's going to be okay."

"Listen you guys," said Consair, "I demand prove of your accusations before I give a sentence."

"Our accusations?" asked Daniel. "What about your accusations?"

"One more word out of you and I'm charging you with contempt of court."

That shut Daniel up, for the moment at least.

"Now do you have any proof that you're not pirates?"

"I do," said Neal.

"Well then by all means, show us," said Consair.

Neal came up and showed his morpher. "This means that I'm a Power Ranger fighting against the bad guys. I'm one of the good guys."

There was murmuring in the crowds. Consair was getting concerned. He decided to test them by sending in a monster. He sent in the blowfish monster. The rangers morphed and fought as best they could under these conditions. The townspeople were led to safety. They knew now that they could trust the rangers. The spell was broken and Consair was sent out of town. Everyone was happy because things could go back to the way they should be. However, Consair was still at large, and defeating him forever would prove to be a challenge, especially with all the tricks up his shelve. Who knows what could await the rangers next.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Pirate Fighters.


End file.
